


Promise

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: oh how he loved her





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week day 3: storm

Petra loved sleeping with the windows open, especially when it rained. She loved the smell, the chilly air it brought to her room, the sound. Levi, on the other hand, disliked the rain. He disliked the water puddles in front of the window, because Petra always left the window too open. He disliked the soreness in his throat after cold nights. And he disliked the annoying sound that kept him awake. 

But he loved the storm. He loved how it was so loud, intense, harsh. And he loved how Petra always curled up next him when the storm raged around them.

“Why does it have to be so loud and dangerous?” she always whispered under two blankets and crawled closer to him.

“I hate that. It just reminds me of this world. I fucking hate that. Hate hate hate.”

Usually at that point Levi always felt a sting of guilt. He hated that his love was so weak, so helpless, so vulnerable but at the same time he loved it. She was always so strong, so independent and yet there was this one thing that made her break. And he had the privilege to comfort her when she lost her strength

After the storm had ended, she usually wanted to express her gratitude to him. _Another selfish reason to love the storm,_ Levi thought, when his skin was covered with kisses and bites and _oh how he loved storms and especially her._ And she loved him enough to show her fragility and he loved it. When he hold her in his arm, his dazed mind painted pictures of them living together for years and years. And he made himself a promise to make his dream happen.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t good at keeping promises.


End file.
